No llores por mi
by Miss Malfoy1
Summary: alguien muere...para siempre...


Mi segundo songfic, espero y lo disfruten. Este fic lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Alejandra, y también lo dedico a todo ustedes lectores. Como siempre trato de decir lo que siento.ahora a leer.DISFRÚTENLO.  
  
****************************************  
  
No llores por mi.  
  
Su cuerpo se encontraba sangrando, estaba temblando por el frío que hacía, el invierno corría y él se iba.  
  
Hay una cosa que te tengo que decir  
  
Mientras estabas lejos  
  
Otra estuvo aquí  
  
Ella se encontraba en su casa, cocinando para la cita que tendría con su amado, se iban a reconciliar de una pelea, ella lo iba a perdonar por su infidelidad, pero lo que ella no sabía era que su amado tal vez no iría.  
  
Él estaba aún echado en la calle, sin imaginar lo que sucedía. De pronto sólo vio a una ambulancia acercarse, a alguien que lo subía a la camilla, él aún no sabía lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Ella se vestía lo mejor que podía, se perfumaba, se maquillaba, se peinaba y entonces.el teléfono sonó. Ella fue hacia el aparato, lo contestó y de pronto unas cuantas lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro.  
  
- No puede ser, ¿qué le ha ocurrido?- preguntaba entre sollozos- voy para allá.  
  
Colgó el teléfono, no podía creer lo que había oído, no quería creerlo.  
  
Subió a su coche y conducía lo más rápido que podía.cuando llegó a la clínica corrió hacia la recepción esperando que le dieran noticia alguna de su novio.  
  
Todo paso tan rápido  
  
Que ni cuenta me di  
  
Que caí en tus brazos  
  
Y de ahí no me fui  
  
- ¿En dónde está él? Dígamelo por favor- la joven estaba realmente alterada- se lo ruego.  
  
- Fue sometido a una operación, al parecer su herida fue mortal- le avisaba la enfermera un poco preocupada por la joven que ahora se encontraba llorando más que nunca.  
  
Ella se tiró al piso, llorando, estaba en shock, ¿cómo era posible que ahora que estaba con él la vida se lo arrebataba?, no le importó que la gente la mirara, los demás no entendían su dolor, no sabían lo que ocurría, nadie sabía nada, no comprendían por lo que ella pasaba.  
  
- Señorita.¿quiere que le traigamos algo?- preguntó la enfermera aún preocupada.  
  
La chica no respondía, seguía llorando, mirando al vacío.  
  
- Señorita.¿está usted bien?- la enfermera la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿mmm? - fue lo único que pudo articular.  
  
- ¿Necesita algo?  
  
- Si - ya no le salía la voz - necesito hacer una llamada.  
  
- Venga, por aquí- la enfermera le ayudó a levantarse.  
  
Ella tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo.él debía saber lo que ocurría.  
  
No te puedo mentir  
  
La quiero demasiado  
  
Difícil esconder lo que me hace sentir  
  
Y con estas palabras  
  
- Voy para allá- se le oyó decir por el auricular al muchacho.  
  
La nieve caía y ella la contemplaba, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de sentir dolor, no podía dejar de pensar en él.  
  
- Ya estoy aquí- se oyó una voz atrás de ella.  
  
- No aguanto más- la chica se abrazó de su amigo y este trató de calmarla.  
  
- Tranquila.sé que a él no le gustaría verte así.  
  
- Pero.¿qué voy a hacer si él se me va? ¿qué voy a hacer?- le atormentaba el solo saber que él se iría.  
  
Un doctor se aproximaba a ellos, llevaba pasos lentos, la cabeza gacha y el rostro invadido por una gran tristeza.  
  
Yo me voy de aquí  
  
No llores por mi Deja que me vaya  
  
Sin verte sufrir  
  
Sin verte sufrir  
  
- ¿Cómo está él?- la joven preguntó con el alma en un hilo.  
  
- Señorita, joven- dijo pausadamente- hicimos todo lo que pudimos.  
  
La chica se arrodilló, ya no podía más, sintió que su alma se desmoronaría, sintió que la vida ya no tenía sentido. Su amigo la levantó y trato de darle fuerza.  
  
- Pero.díganos.¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó el joven.  
  
- Él.está muy grave- al doctor le costó decir esto último.  
  
- ¿Vivirá?- inquirió ella tratando de soportar lo que venía.  
  
- No por mucho tiempo.- al doctor le costaba hablar- sólo le quedan unas cuantas horas.  
  
- NOOOOOO.  
  
Estaba totalmente destrozada, el joven trató de guardarse sus lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte por su amiga, tenía que ser fuerte por su amigo, tenía que ser fuerte por él mismo.  
  
-Pueden pasar a verlo.- dijo el doctor tristemente.  
  
No llores por mi  
  
Otro encontraras  
  
Que te haga feliz  
  
Que te haga feliz  
  
Los dos chicos entraron en la habitación, se podía sentir el sufrimiento, se podía sentir la tristeza.  
  
Él estaba acostado, parecía que estaba durmiendo, tenía muchos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Me escuchas?- Hermione trataba de hablarle.  
  
- Amigo.aquí estoy.a tu lado- Harry no contuvo más las lágrimas y las dejó salir a flote.  
  
- Por favor mi amor.Abre los ojos- rogaba su novia.  
  
- Her.Hermione- Ron trataba de hablar- te.te.a.amo.  
  
- No te mueras mi vida.se fuerte.yo sé que tu puedes.  
  
- Este.este.es..e.el.fin- dijo Ron con una cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
Hermione se abrazó a él, no quería despegarse, no quería dejarlo ir.  
  
- Hermione.por.por fa.favor.no.llo..res.no llores.por...mi.  
  
No te puedo mentir  
  
La quiero demasiado  
  
Difícil esconder lo que me hace sentir  
  
Y con estas palabras  
  
Yo me voy de aqui  
  
- Ron.amigo.no me dejes- a Harry le dolía ver estas escenas.  
  
- Harry.mi.mi a.amigo.no me olvides.te.te quiero.  
  
- Yo también Ron.no nos dejes.te lo ruego.  
  
Acaban de llamar a la familia Weasley.pero para cuando esta llegara ya sería demasiado tarde.  
  
- Los.qui.quiero.- decía Ron tratando de aguantar para terminar de decir sus últimas palabras.  
  
- Nooooo.- lloraba Hermione.  
  
- Te..amo.mi a.mor.per.perdo.name.  
  
- Te perdono lo que quieras.pero no me dejes.  
  
Era tarde.Ron Weasley ya se había ido.y con él el alma de su amada.  
  
No llores por mi  
  
Deja que me vaya  
  
Sin verte sufrir  
  
Sin verte sufrir  
  
- RONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN- Gritaba Hermione sin querer creer que su amado ya había pasado a otra vida.  
  
Harry lloraba, aún le costaba creer que su amigo había muerto, aún le costaba creer que ya no lo vería más, ya no vería a su mejor amigo, ya no platicaría con él del quidditch, ya no pasaría con él momentos de risa, momentos de tristeza, ya no cumplirían su sueño de ir a México, todo había terminado, todo.  
  
- Dios ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?- decía Hermione débilmente.  
  
En ese momento llegó la familia Weasley .  
  
- MI hijo.¿cómo está mi hijo?  
  
- ÉL.ha.muerto- a Harry le costaba trabajo hablar.  
  
- MI HIJOOOOOOOOOOO... SE ME FUE..  
  
Pasaron las horas.y luego a la siguiente mañana Ron iba a ser enterrado.  
  
Todo se veía tan triste, todos vestidos de negro, el invierno.las lluvias.todo era tan cruel.  
  
- Que Dios reciba a Ron Weasley en su gloria.Amén- Todos lloraban por la pena ocurrida, nadie, nadie lo quería creer.  
  
No llores por mi  
  
Otro encontraras  
  
Que te haga feliz  
  
Que te haga feliz  
  
Ella ya no lo soportaba, quería morir, su casa le recordaba a él, su casa olía a él.  
  
Se dirigió hacia su botiquín.sacó algunas pastillas y se las tomó.  
  
Comenzó a verlo.a ver a su amado.lo veía llamándola.por fin estaba ahí.por fin estarían juntos.  
  
No llores por mi  
  
Deja que me vaya  
  
Sin verte sufrir  
  
Sin verte sufrir  
  
Volaba.estaba en el paraíso.por fin descansaba.  
  
Mientras otro chico en la tierra pensaba.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis amigos se fueron?  
  
Estaban en el funeral de Hermione, todo había acabado.todo. Lo único que le quedaba a Harry era Ginny, su novia Ginny.  
  
Harry peleaba contra él mismo para salir adelante, le costaba trabajo asimilar las cosas, le costaba trabajo pensar que ya no vería a sus amigos, le costaba trabajo vivir.pero si no fuera por Ginny él no estaría ahí.viviendo de los recuerdos.siempre.  
  
No llores por mi  
  
Otro encontraras  
  
Que te haga feliz  
  
Que te haga feliz  
  
- Al menos están juntos amigos.- Harry dejó unas rosas sobre las tumbas de Ron y Hermione que habían sido enterrados juntos.- Los voy a extrañar mucho.los quiero.- lloraba pero nada podía hacer.  
  
La vida le pesaba, sus amigos le pesaban, pero el viviría con el recuerdo de que eran amigos.ese recuerdo que siempre estaría en su corazón.siempre.  
  
Fin.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hola, espero y está historia les haya gustado, si quieren que haya continuación necesito sus reviews. La canción que usé fue la de Enrique Iglesias "No llores por mi", gracias por sus reviews.  
  
Se despide Miss Malfoy.  
  
** A veces quisiera volar y ya no saber más de este mundo, pero luego me doy cuenta que sigo viviendo y es absurdo ** 


End file.
